That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 2
by Music.Piano27
Summary: It's the next morning after Chad and Sonny have their date! Will drama occur? What will happen? Will superstitions arise? Find out in this new episode of That's So Sonny! :D


That's So Sonny Season 2 episode 2 Hey guys! What's up? Did you like last week's episode? Then I think that you might like this week's episode!  
Enjoy! :D

**************  
Sonny woke up the next morning. She stretched and thought,"I don't remember my bed being this uncomfortable,"

Sonny opened her eyes and looked around. "I'm at home? And why am I sleeping on the couch?"

Connie walked out of the kitchen and greeted her daughter. "Hey sweetie, finally awake?"

"Morning mom, yeah, what happened last night?" Sonny asked confused.

"I thought you would ask that," her mom replied as she sat next to her. "You fell asleep and Chad carried you up here. I didn't want him to carry you all the way to your room so I told him to let you sleep there. He me to tell you 'goodnight',"

"I must of dozed off while I was in his car," Sonny thought out loud. "Thanks mom,"

"You're welcome, breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen, I'll be in my room if you need me," Connie said as she slipped into her room and closed the door.

Sonny took a shower and changed. She quickly ate breakfast so she would be early.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later!" Sonny poked her head into her mom's room. "Okay, bye, tell me everything that happened yesterday when you come back!" Connie shouted.

"Okay! See ya," Sonny said she she headed out the door.

At Condor Studios

Sonny was walking down the halls after she left her dressing room.

Chad saw Sonny from behind and quickly walked up to her. Chad grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Oh,..it's you, hey," Sonny said with a huge smile.

"Can I talk with you for a sec?" Chad asked as she walked side by side Sonny.

"Sure! What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"So called me to his office and guess what?" Chad asked.

"We got our food?" Sonny asked as her eyes widened.

"You guessed it," Chad said with a smirk.

"Thanks so much!" Sonny hugged him. People around them looked at them strangely but didn't mind them.

"Okay! Okay, you're welcome! So did you have fun on our little date last night?" Chad raised an eyebrow and they kept walking.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Last night I had so much fun," Sonny admitted.

"Good," Chad smiled.

"Good," she replied shyly.

"Fine," Chad shot back.

"Fine," Sonny said as she approached the So Random set.

"So I'll see you later?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Sonny said as she gave him a quick hug and skipped off to set.

Chad smirk at Sonny as she watched her skip away to rehearsals. "Speaking of rehearsals, I should get bakc to set," Chad thought as he looked at his watch then rushed off.

After rehearsals

Sonny and Tawni entered the prop house plopped onto the couch. Nico and Grady sat into a chair.

"That was 2 whole hours of rehearsing!" Tawni complained.

"Yeah! And the show isn't until Friday! I'm worn out!" Sonny cried.

"I'm so tired, I don't think I can eat!" Nico said as he propped his arms on his knees.

"Well I can! I'm starving! i haven't eaten in 2 whole hours!" Grady shouted.

"I change my mind!" Nico shouted as they ran out of the room.

"Well I can say one thing for sure, the rest of the week will be FREEDOM!" Zora yelled from the vents with a scary laugh.

Tawni and Sonny were scared by the sudden shout from the vents.

"I'll see you guys later," Sonny said as she walked out.

Sonny walked into her dressing room and got a text from Chad.

It read, "Hey Son-ay!r u free 4 lunch?meet me the roof at 12"

Sonny glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 11:45.

"But where's the key?" Sonny thought. Sonny opened another text and it said, "Key ur desk,"

Sonny smiled then found the key hidden under her picture frame on her desk. She quickly went up to the roof, making sure that no one saw her.

Chad was waiting for Sonny until he heard a small creak. "Hey,"

"Hi," Sonny replied with a small smile. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, except this," Chad said uncovering the table he had set up on the roof.

Sonny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Let me guess, another plan set up by Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Well, kinda, let's sit down," Chad said pulling out a chair for her.

"Thanks," she accepted,sitting down.

"So,..." Chad said.

"Sooooo,..." Sonny said awkwardly.

Suddenly, they heard the door creak open.

Cliff hanger! Who do you think is it? Will that person find out what's going on? Will anyone review? Am I asking too many questions? LOL just joking around, but seriously, please review.  
And please be part of my contest before it's too late! (Contest in season 2 episode 1)


End file.
